Polycarbonates (PC) are synthetic thermoplastic resins that can be derived from bisphenols and phosgenes by interfacial polymerization, or from bisphenols and diaryl carbonates by melt polymerization. Polycarbonates are a useful class of polymers having many desired properties. They are highly regarded for optical clarity and enhanced impact strength and ductility at room temperature.
Since part designs are becoming more and more complex, a need remains for materials that have an improved balance of properties (e.g., heat resistance, melt flow, impact resistance, and metallizability). In particular, there remains a need for improved polycarbonate compositions, and articles formed from such compositions.